


Spontaneous

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Buddie Bingo [12]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Holding Hands, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 03, Road Trips, Soft Eddie Diaz, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25247218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: While Christopher is away at camp, Eddie takes Buck on a road trip.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Buddie Bingo [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761487
Comments: 28
Kudos: 317





	Spontaneous

**Author's Note:**

> For Deb, who wanted road trip, love confessions, and first kiss for Buddie Bingo.

"Where exactly are we going?" Buck asks him. 

Eddie shrugs, "No idea."

"So we're just driving?"

"Yep."

"With no destination in mind."

"Not one."

"What if we get lost?" 

"We can't get lost if we're not really going anywhere," Eddie points out. 

"Eddie…"

Eddie chuckles and nods his head to the backseat. "There's a map. And we always have our phones and the truck's GPS to lead us back home."

"Fair enough," Buck says, finally settling back into his seat. "So what brought on this very un-Eddie like spontaneity?"

"I can be spontaneous."

"Uh huh."

"I can!"

"Eddie, you won't go grocery shopping without a list," Buck reminds him. "You always want to know what we're doing when we hang out."

"I just like to be prepared," Eddie argues. 

"There is no surprising you," Buck says. "So come on. What brought this on?"

"Christopher," Eddie says. "He's off having his own adventures, and he gave me a card telling me to have a good time. And I just…"

"You couldn't stay cooped up in the house without him," Buck guesses.

Eddie sighs, "Yeah that's part of it. But I also realized I hadn't done anything just for me in years. Not since before he was born. And it's not that I'm not grateful or don't love spending time with him."

"You need time for yourself," Buck finishes. "There's nothing wrong with that." 

Silence falls over them for a while as Eddie keeps driving. The windows are rolled down, allowing a nice breeze to blow in on them. 

"So why am I here?" Buck asks, breaking the silence. 

Eddie glances over at him with a frown, "Why wouldn't you be?"

"Because you wanted time for yourself?"

"I did, but…"

"What?"

Eddie sighs. He doesn't want to have this conversation while they're driving. He spots a sign for a hiking trail and pulls off. 

"Eddie?"

"We can talk when we're out of the car," Eddie tells him. 

Buck nods, "Okay."

Eddie drives the few miles to the trail, grateful that it's not too hard to find. When they get out, he takes Buck's hand and leads him towards a path. 

"How long are you planning for us to walk before you actually talk to me?" Buck asks him. 

"Not sure," Eddie says, grinning at him over his shoulder. "I'll know when we get there."

Buck rolls his eyes but keeps following him. Eddie stops when they reach the top of a hill. The path keeps going, but there's a railing in front of them, along with a few benches. 

Eddie walks to the railing, smiling when he takes in the few of the town below, surrounded by dense forest and a lake in the middle of it all. 

"It's beautiful up here," Buck says, moving to stand next to him.

Eddie has to agree. It's a lovely spot. A perfect place to talk. He's had plenty of time to think on their drive and short hike. Now he just needs to actually speak. Luckily for him, his words don't seem to be failing him today.

"I brought you because I couldn't imagine coming without you," Eddie tells him, getting right to it. "Every time I think of my future, no matter what it involves, you're always there. Always."

Buck shifts closer. His fingers tap against the railing next to Eddie's, before shifting, sliding slowly across the back of Eddie's hand until finding their place curled against his. 

"You're always there when I imagine my future too," Buck tells him. "You and Christopher." He looks up at Eddie with a soft, hopeful smile. "Eddie I …"

"I love you," Eddie says suddenly, unable to keep the words in any longer.

Buck laughs quietly, "I was getting there but you beat me to the punch."

"Maybe I just couldn't go another second without you knowing," Eddie says. He turns to face Buck fully, causing their hands to fall from the railing, but he doesn't drop Buck's hand. He uses it to pull him closer. 

"I am liking this spontaneous side of you," Buck teases. "Anything else you want to surprise me with?"

"Maybe one more thing."

Eddie cups Buck's cheek with his free hand and leans in closer. He brushes their noses together, watching the way Buck's lashes flutter as his eyes slip closed. Buck sighs his name and Eddie chases the sound with his lips, finally kissing him like he's been dreaming about for months, years even. 

Buck melts into the kiss, the hand not holding Eddie's tangling into Eddie's hair and pulling him closer. 

He pulls back suddenly, his eyes wide. "I never told you!"

"You don't…"

"I do," Buck insists, keeping Eddie back when he moves in for another kiss. "I love you."

Eddie smiles, thankful that this time when he leans in to kiss him, Buck lets him. 

"I think we should stay here tonight," Eddie tells him. 

"Here?"

"There's a campground nearby," Eddie says. "And I have a tent and sleeping bags."

Buck smirks and trails his hand down Eddie's chest, "Pretty sure we're only going to need one."

"We're not having sex for the first time outdoors," Eddie tells him. 

"Where's that Eddie with a sense of adventure and spontaneity?"

Eddie laughs, "I'm plenty spontaneous."

"Oh yeah?" Buck asks, leaning in closer. "Prove it."

Eddie knows what Buck is doing. There's a challenge in his eyes. And well, Eddie's not going to back down. But he still does have the element of surprise here. 

"I'll show you spontaneous," he murmurs against Buck's lips. He smirks at Buck's intake of breath before he steps back. 

Buck looks at him in confusion, only to yelp when Eddie grabs him around the waist and throws him over his shoulder. 

"Eddie what the hell?" Buck laughs as Eddie starts back down the path. 

They wind up at a hotel that night. Buck smirks at him as he falls back onto the bed. Eddie has no problem kissing that smirk off his face. 

They'll carry on with their trip tomorrow. Tonight, they're doing plenty of exploring alone in their hotel room.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments make my day 💜  
> You can find me [here on tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
